


Simple and Clean

by spaceofsputnik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Veteran Levi Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceofsputnik/pseuds/spaceofsputnik
Summary: Levi's lover deals with many thoughts in the early morning, after they had both finally let down their guards and let someone in. Thoughts of him, their relationship, love, life, regret, and what the world needs, demands, & what it will take.
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 9





	Simple and Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as an x reader as an original character, OR whoever you ship with Levi.
> 
> I intended this to be a part in a longer fanfiction that would have chapters and such, so it was originally written for an oc or x reader (I hadn't decided which) but I never can motivate myself to write, and I wasn't sure anyone would be interested. But I think/hope it works for all ships as well! <3

I had never worried about dying before I met you. There were many things I would, reluctantly, leave behind if I did, but I never really feared for them if something happened. Life would continue on without me and I saw no use and worrying over it. If it was another life the world wanted to take in exchange for peace, then I would gladly give my own.  
But now? Now I see you here, lying next to me in the early morning sunlight. I see the scars the world has left upon you that cover the entirety of your body, the lines and wrinkles on your face gifted by time, and the dark circles under your eyes due to no sleep from the nightmares battles have caused. I see you. I see you… The Hell you’ve been through is everywhere in front of me and I can’t look away. I won’t ever.  
It lightens my heart knowing that maybe now when you search for yourself in your own reflection and see those scars, that you will instead remember my love upon your skin instead of what caused them. It is my hope that you would see how gently the world could hold you instead of how hard it could shake you.  
While we never wanted this to happen, knowing the world was more than just you and me, I felt lighter now. It was nice to know how easy some things could be, and how some things could wash away worries. At least for a little while, loving another can do that to you.  
I want to think of it that way; that no matter what the future holds that it was all worth it. That if you have to suffer in the future, at least you had a time where you were happy. A quiet place tucked away in a nook of time that you can remember fondly. Knowing you have something more than just survival to fight for.   
But we were both so afraid of the repercussions. We had already lost so much, we didn't have any more fight left in us to lose another thing so precious to us. I don't know how it happened or why we let it happen, but I don't regret it. It’s just… I had spent so much time fighting for you to not suffer anymore, and now I find I may be the one to cause it.  
You had given yourself to me and I to you. And I now find, in the early morning just before the sun rises, that I am afraid. I am afraid to die. Terrified that this world might take me from you and that you will be lost completely. What else am I supposed to do? I know you’re the only one who can stop this. And I have known that I will have to give my life to save you, so you can help save humanity… but I don't want you to suffer anymore. I don't want you to lose everything for it. I don’t want you to sacrifice you’re entire being, because you are more than that. You are more than what you can give the world. Yet times are so dark… humanity is on the edge of the abyss and there may be no other choice.   
So I ask for your forgiveness… You must forgive me. Please. If there is a choice between you and me, you must let me die. I must die and you must forgive me.  
As for right now… I only ask that you hold me. And I ask that we don't think about the future. Simple and clean is this morning, and whatever lies ahead is later on. So I will stay here, tucked away in a nook in time, hidden from everything else but you. And when everything is over, I will still be here, waiting for you to find me-- Always.


End file.
